neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Slam (G.I. Joe)
Grand Slam is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline and comic book series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's original laser artillery soldier and debuted in 1982. Profile His real name is James J. Barney, and his rank is that of sergeant E-5. Grand Slam was born in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. His primary military specialty is artillery and his secondary military specialty is an electronics engineer. He received initial training in conventional artillery and served with a 155mm battery. He graduated at the top of his class from Special Weapons School. Grand Slam also graduated from Artillery School & Advanced Tech School as well as being a qualified expert with the M-16, M-1911A1, the H.A.L. (Heavy Artillery Laser) and JUMP (Jet Mobile Propulsion Unit). He has an uncanny ability to estimate distances and plot trajectories with amazing accuracy. He is also noted for being an introvert, losing himself in escapist fantasy such as science fiction novels and comic books. Toys Grand Slam appeared first as part of the original 1982 toy line, and was packaged with the "HAL" (Heavy Artillery Laser). In 1983, the Grand Slam figure was repackaged with the JUMP, and he was a recast as a laser jet pack soldier. In 2007, a brand new incarnation of Grand Slam was released in the 8" Sigma 6 line. This was the only Grand Slam toy to ever feature a unique head sculpt. Every other version of him used a repainted head from a different character. A 25th Anniversary/Modern Era figure was released with a recolored SHARC in 2008. A Rise of Cobra figure was released as a Target exclusive with a different color scheme and lower legs. Another movie figure using the original 25th Anniversary mold was packaged with Hawk and Laser Artillery Weapon as a Wal-Mart exclusive. Comics Grand Slam has been a fixture in G.I. Joe comics ever since his debut in 1982. He appeared often in both the Marvel Comics series and the Devil's Due Publishing series. He also appeared in the new IDW Publishing series and in several alternate continuities. Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #1 (June 1982), along with the rest of the original team. The entire team attacks a Cobra stronghold to retrieve Dr. Adele Burkhart, a famous pacifist and scientist with national secrets. The mission is successful, though Cobra Commander escapes.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #1 (June 1982) Several months later, after a battle at the United States Treasury building, Grand Slam and Stalker spot Major Bludd trying to escape Washington, D.C. aboard a hijacked bus. The two Joes pursue Bludd on a RAM motorcycle. Grand Slam climbes on top of the moving bus and kicks through the glass front window. He subdues Major Bludd with several punches. These wounds are then exaggerated by Bludd and a Cobra agent doctor. The two accuse Grand Slam of excessive force as part of an escape plot that ultimately fails.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #17 (November 1983) Grand Slam is also featured in G.I. Joe #59 (May 1987). He and other Joe soldiers are attacked by Cobra forces while returning from weapon testing.G.I. Joe #59 He appears in issue 82, supervising the new Joes Repeater, Budo and Lightfoot. They are backup to stop a Cobra-backed theft of valuable weapons. The four succeed, but Grand Slam is severely wounded in the fighting. He survives.''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #82 (January 1989) Devil's Due He has appeared in the many of the Joe comics produced by Devil's Due. Grand Slam is one of the many Joes called back into action to fight against Serpentor in the second Cobra civil war. Like the first one, this takes place on Cobra Island."G.I. Joe A Real American Hero" Vol. 2 #24 Later, he is one of the guards for Scrap-Iron and Major Bludd at Blackwater Prison. IDW Grand Slam had very little exposure in the IDW reboot of the comic. He first appeared in G.I. Joe Origins #7, but he was unceremoniously killed by a sniper on the same page in which he was introduced.G.I. Joe Origins #7 (September 16, 2009) Cartoons Sunbow Grand Slam appeared in the original G.I. Joe animated series. However, he only appears in the opening to the A Real American Hero mini-series, making him the only one of the original Joes to not have a significant appearance in the animated series. References External links * Grand Slam at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1982 Category:Fictional characters from Wisconsin Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters